The invention is in the field of molecular biology, more particularly, in the field of the site-specific mutagenesis.
Site-directed mutagenesis has proved to a remarkably useful tool in molecular biology. Polynucleotides having pre-determined sequences may now be designed at will. Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and various other cyclic amplification reactions have been adapted for use in site-directed mutagenesis. Although site-directed mutagenesis through PCR (the polymerase chain reaction) is widely used, PCR based site-directed mutagenesis techniques, have several shortcomings.
Several problems exist when trying to perform site-directed mutagenesis on double-stranded DNA molecules. These problems include strand separation and selection against the parental (non-mutated) DNA. Efficient strand separation is important because in a typical site-directed procedure, a single polynucleotide primer containing the desired sequence alteration must compete with the much longer complementary strand for a hybridization site. Both physical and chemical methods for strand separation have been used. Physical methods include the attachment of the DNA strands to a solid phase, such as a plastic bead (Hall, et al. Protein Eng. 4:601 (1991); Hultman, et al. Nucleic Acids Research 18:5107-5112 (1990); Weiner, et al. Gene 126:35-41 (1993), or the use of heat as a denaturant (Landt, et al. Gene 96:125-128 (1990); Sugimoto Analytical Biochemistry 179.:309-311 (1989). Chemical methods for strand separation usually rely on increasing the pH of the solution containing the DNA duplex (Weiner, et al. Gene 126:35-41 (1993).
Following strand separation, the primer is annealed to the parental strand and used to initiate DNA replication. After replication a means must be used to reduce the parental plasmid DNA contribution of the heteroduplex before or after cell transformation. Both in vivo and in vitro methods have been developed for this reduction. In non-amplification based in vivo site-directed methods, the incorporation of dUTP into parental DNA during growth of the vector can be selected against in dut+, ung+E coli cells (Kunkel Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 82:488-492 (1985). In vitro methods for selection of the mutated strand include; i) unique restriction site elimination (Deng, et al. Analytical Biochemistry 200:81-88 (1992), ii), solid phase techniques (where the parental DNA remains attached to the solid phase; Hultman, et al. Nucleic Acids Research 18:5107-5112 (1990); Weiner, et al. Gene 126:35-41 (1993), and iii) incorporation of modified bases in the newly replicated DNA (Taylor et al. Nucleic Acids Research 13:8765-8785 (1985); Vandeyar, et al. Gene 65:129-133 (1988).
When PCR has been used for site-specific mutagenesis, a strand separation is accomplished during the high temperature denaturation step in the cycling reaction. Selection against the parental DNA is usually accomplished by decreasing the amount of starting template and increasing the number of rounds of cycling. This increase in the number of cycles has the adverse effect of increasing the rate of spontaneous second-site mutations, especially if an error-prone polymerase such as Taq DNA polymerase is used. In a typical experiment, the mutated fragment is often subcloned from one vector to another. Often, different antibiotic resistance markers are alternated or the mutated fragment is gel isolated. Descriptions of the use of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) in site specific mutagenesis can be found in Hall, et al. Protein Eng. 4:601 (1991); Hemsley, et al. Nucleic Acids Research 17:6545-6551 (1989); Ho, et al. Gene 77:51-59 (1989); Hultman, et al. Nucleic Acids Research 18:5107-5112 (1990); Jones, et al. Nature 344:793-794 (1990); Jones, et al. Biotechniques 12:528-533 (1992); Landt, et al. Gene 96:125-128 (1990); Nassal, et al. Nucleic Acids Research 18:3077-3078 (1990); Nelson, et al. Analytical Biochemistry 180:147-151 (1989); Vallette, et al. Nucleic Acids Research 17:723-733 (1989); Watkins, et al. Biotechniques 15:700-704 (1993); Weiner, et al. Gene 126:35-41 (1993). Yao, et al. PCR Methods and Applications 1:205-207 (1992). The use of site-directed mutagenesis is also described in Weiner et al, Gene 151:1/9-123(1994).
Given the many different methods of site-directed mutagenesis that are in use, it is clear that no single technique currently available solves all of the problems associated with the site-directed mutagenesis. Given the state of the art, it is clearly of interest to provide researchers (both industrial and academic) with useful new methods of site-directed mutagenesis. To this end, the inventors have developed new techniques for site-direct mutagenesis that have an advantageous combination of features as compared to other techniques for site-directed mutagenesis. These useful features include:
(1) low secondary mutation frequency, (2) high mutation efficiency, and (3) a minimal number of steps, thereby permitting the generation of host cells containing the mutant sequences in less than 24 hours.
The subject invention provides improved methods of site-directed mutagenesis involving linear cyclic amplification reactions. The invention provides extremely simple and effective methods of efficiently introducing specific mutations of interest into a target DNA.
The invention provides methods of introducing site-directed mutations into circular DNA of interest by means of mutagenic primer pairs that are selected so as to contain at least one mutation site with respect to the target DNA sequence. The mutagenic primer pairs are also selected so as to be either completely complementary or partially complementary to each other, wherein the mutation site (or sites) is located within the region of complementarity of both mutagenic primers.
In the methods of the invention, a mutagenic primer pair is annealed to opposite strands of a circular DNA molecule containing the DNA sequence to be mutagenized. After annealing, first and second mutagenized DNA strands, each incorporating a member of the mutagenic primer pair, are synthesized by a linear cyclic amplification reaction. The first and second mutagenized DNA strands synthesized are of sufficient lengths for forming a double-stranded mutagenized circular DNA intermediate. In certain embodiments, DMSO may be included in the linear cyclic amplification reaction. In certain embodiments, DMSO is used at a concentration in the range of 5-10% by volume. The linear cyclic amplification reaction may be repeated for several cycles so as to generate a sufficient amount of first and second mutagenized DNA strands for subsequent manipulations. After the linear cyclic amplification mediated synthesis step is completed, the reaction mixture is treated with a selection enzyme that digests the parental template strands, thereby enriching the reaction mixture with respect to the concentration of first and second mutagenized DNA strands. The digestion step serves to digest parental strands that have annealed to the newly synthesized mutagenized DNA strands and parental strands that have annealed to one another. After the digestion step, the first and second mutagenized DNA strands are permitted to hybridize to one another so as to form double-stranded circular DNA intermediates. The double-stranded circular DNA intermediates are transformed into suitable competent host cells and closed circular double-stranded DNA containing the desired mutation or mutations of interest may be conveniently recovered from the transformed cells.
The template digesting step in the methods of the invention may be carried out in any of a variety of methods involving a selection enzyme. The selection enzyme, e.g., a restriction endonuclease, is an enzyme that digests parental polynucleotides and does not digest newly synthesized mutagenized polynucleotides. Either template polynucleotides prior to replication are modified or polynucleotides synthesized during replication are modified so that the selection enzyme preferentially catalyzes the digestion of the parent template polynucleotide. In one embodiment of the invention the polynucleotide for mutagenesis is dam methylated double-stranded DNA and the restriction enzyme used to digest parental polynucleotide strands is Dpn I.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide kits for site-directed mutagenesis with high efficiency. The subject kits contain reagents required for carrying the subject methods.